Overcoming obstacles
by Kotone Silver
Summary: People often thought that May wasn't going to get anywhere in life. Together with Brendan, she'll prove them all wrong. But in the huge nation of Hoenn, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic~! I hope you like! Read and review**

* * *

><p>May was never considered to be one of the "cool" kids when she attended school, learning about pokemon. She spoke her mind, which lead to people thinking she was a bitch. She was loud, and hyper active, but when it came to speaking out in class, or presenting in front of everyone, she was silent, and awkward. Most people gossiped behind her back. But she knew. Oh, she knew. She hated school. She hated the people in it… well, most of the people in it. There was one certain boy that always stayed by her side, no matter what.<p>

Brendan Birch.

May came into realization a while ago, that she liked him… she liked his personality, his appearance, the way he spoke to her… him in general. He actually lived in Littleroot town, the same place she lived. May moved there about a year ago, and the two have known each other ever since. They would often hang out outside of school, as well. And there was one thing they both loved.

Pokemon.

They both wanted to be trainers. Badly. Brendan's father was professor Birch, so he knew quite a bit about pokemon, since his dad took him out to study pokemon habitats. May always felt so amazed when Brendan would tell her facts about pokemon. It was just so fascinating! Which just made her fall more in love…

Too bad they were still in school. The two were both 15 now, and were forced to attend school. They knew enough about pokemon… the whole purpose of school was to learn about pokemon, how to treat them, how to be a trainer… they were sure they didn't need it anymore. Did I mention May hated school? Yeah. One of the reasons behind being a trainer was the want, to prove them all wrong. Everyone who talked about her in a rude way, who said she wouldn't get anywhere in life… she wanted to prove them wrong. She _hated_ being disrespected.

Brendan wanted to be a trainer for the purpose of becoming strong, and beating the elite four… oh, and to have fun along the way. The pair would often talk about going on an adventure together, and how awesome it would be. They were powerful, and had strong minds. They could over come anything! It seemed like a good idea.

But when Brendan appeared at May's door, with an excited grin, telling her that his dad said they could choose a pokemon, she seemed hesitant. Why? This was everything she wanted, and it was being handed right too her! She had no reason to be hesitant!

"Aw, come _on_, May! I thought you told me you've always wanted to be a pokemon trainer."

"I did… but now… I'm not sure."

Brendan crossed his arms. "Why should it be any different now? This is what we wanted, and my dad is allowing us to choose a pokemon! It doesn't get any easier than that."

May bit her lip. It was true. She didn't even know why she was being hesitant. Maybe common sense was taking over. Sure, she loved pokemon, and she had been around them before, but one time, when she was younger, her father and herself had been out in the tall grasses, and while he had his back turned, a poochyena had attacked May, hurting her. She had been a little hesitant around pokemon after that. Could that be the reason she was hesitant now? Probably. She never dealt with pain very well. And that pokemon attack really hurt, back then…

"Don't tell me you're chickening out."

May was silent, as her blue eyes fell upon her feet. How could she reply to that?

"Honey? Is that Brendan?" May stiffened, upon hearing her mother's voice from behind her.

"Hello, Brendan!" May's mother greeted, who was now standing beside May. Brendan smiled.

"Hello."

"What are you up to?"

"I was asking May if she wanted to join me on my pokemon journey… my dad said he'll give us a pokemon. She's chickening out." He stated blunty with a nod, causing May to face palm.

May's mother glanced over to her daughter. "Why don't you? It will be fun!"

May blinked. Was she hearing her mother right? Her mother who wanted her to stay in school? Getting no response from her daughter, the mother continued on, "Go get dressed, sweetie. I really think you should go!"

With a smile, the mother glanced back to Brendan, remembering he was still there. "Brendan, wait here. May will be down in a moment." With that, she shut the door on him.

* * *

><p>Moments later, May opened the door. Brendan was leaning against the wall of her house. He glanced over to meet May's awkward glance. She was wearing an orange shirt with black shorts, sneakers, gloves and a green bandana. "What are you looking so awkward for? You look great!"<p>

May blushed. "Thanks…" She still couldn't believe this was happening! She still felt a little hesitant about going on a journey around Hoenn, but part of her wishes were coming true. She'd become a well known trainer, and show everyone what she was capable of doing. And the best part; she'd be doing it all with Brendan! Her best friend, the person she might even like more than a friend… it was going to be great.

"Sure, sure. Now, c'mon, let's get our pokemon!" Brendan grinned, as he grabbed May's wrist, pulling her to the professor's lab.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Brendan. You're here. I see you brought your friend." Birch smiled, as he cast aside the book he was reading, and stood up, to go greet his son and May.<p>

"Yup. We're here."

Birch looked over to May and smiled. "Hello there. So I see my son dragged you along?" He laughed heartlily.

May only smiled back, as she glanced around the lab. There were a few scientists tapping away at computers, unorganized book shelves collecting dust… and a table, holding three poke balls. She lifted her head, looking over to them with curiosity. She hadn't realized that Brendan and the professor until she heard her name.

"May?" Brendan called out, waving a hand in front of her.

"Huh? I'm here, I'm here! What's up?" She grinned, trying to calm herself down.

Brendan only chuckled, and cocked his head to the side, as he headed for the table holding the poke balls. May followed after him like a lost puppy. She glanced from Brendan to the professor. He nodded his head, as if to tell her to go ahead and choose one. May scanned over to the poke balls. In school, she had learned that there were three pokemon to choose from, when starting her journey. Torchic, mudkip, and treecko.

Just scanning them over made her feel childish. But… she didn't really mind. The brunette reached for one of the poke balls, clicking the center of it. A red light came from the poke ball, as it opened, and a Torchic appeared. The pokemon let out a cry, as it stretched it's short, stubby wings. May's eyes sparkled with joy. "It's so cute!" The small pokemon chirped, as it glanced around the room, until it's beady eyes fell on May. It chirped again before rushing to her side, stumbling along the way. May knelt down, as the pokemon jumped into her arms, nuzzling closer to her.

The professor laughed. "That Torchic sure seems to like you…" His voice trailed off, as he continued to watch May and the small pokemon. "Are you sure you want this one?"

The brunette glanced up at the professor, her eyes still shining with bliss. "Of course I want it!"

"Alright, then, since your pokemon is a fire type," Brendan jumped into the conversation. "I'll take the water type, mudkip!" He grinned, as he snatched a poke ball from his hand, clicking the center. The fish-like pokemon popped out, calling out it's battle cry. Still grinning, the male crouched down next to it, petting it's head. The pokemon turned to face him. "Hey little buddy. I'll be your trainer from now on."

The proffesor coughed into his hand, causing the two new trainers to glance up at them. "Since you two are keen on having these two pokemon, I'd like to entrust you with," Birch turned to face a computer, and turned back to face the two. "a pokedex." He smiled, as he handed the two their pokedex.

"Oh, wow! Thanks a lot!" May said in glee, as she took the miniature computer from his hands. Brendan grinned, nodding his thanks. "Let's see what kinda moves you can use, buddy." The male said, as he pointed the computer at his pokemon. Mudkip's picture appeared on screen, along with a small biography, and then showed his moves. Tackle, and growl.

May did the same with her torchic. Scratch, and growl.

The professor coughed into his hand again, and as the trainers looked up, he began to speak. "I trust you two with these pokedex. I want you to collect as much data about the pokemon you see throughout Hoenn, so I can continue to research about the different types of pokemon species, and habitats. Can I trust you two?"

"You bet!"-"For sure!" The two said at the same time. The trainers looked over at each other and let out a laugh. Birch joined in on that laugh. "I can see you two will be quite the pair. Remember one thing, be careful out there. And treat your pokemon well. If you treat them well, they'll treat you well." May couldn't count how many times she had been told this in school.

"Alright, alright, dad. We'll be going!" He said, clearly wanting to get out of there. Brendan never was good at listening to speeches. Especially by his own father.

"Oh, May! You should show your mother your knew pokemon, before you leave!" Birch called, as the two teens were already off and running out of the lab.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly, it was warm, and the song of the Swellow and buzz of the wurmple was enough to get Brendan pumped up. He wore that trade mark grin that never seemed to faulter, as he faced May, gripping her shoulders. "I'm pumped! Are you pumped? I am!" May only laughed. She was pretty excited, she had to admit.<p>

"Oh for sure." May laughed.

Brendan withdrew. "You don't seem like it."

"Oh, I'm just beaming with energy, Brendan." She said sarcastically. Actually, she really was on the inside. She could contain her joy, however.

"Then… show me through a battle!"

"Huh? Right now?" May blinked, her mouth dropping, as she glanced around the small village. Brendan shrugged.

"Why not? It'll be fun! C'mon, you can make the first move!" Without giving May time to protest, he reached for the poke ball hanging from his belt, and summoned out his mudkip. The pokemon let out a cry, and was already in it's attack position.

"Um… If you say so." May fumbled around for her poke ball, and tossed it into the air, yelling, "Go, Torchic! And, use scratch!" The little orange pokemon appeared from the poke ball, with it's battle face on, as it aimed at the mudkip, striking it with it's claws on it's hind legs, successfully hitting the blue pokemon.

The mudkip yelped, as it tumbled to the side, but quickly got back to it's feet. "Mudkip, use tackle!" Brendan commanded, pointing his finger at the torchic. Mudkip charged at the little chic pokemon, successfully slamming into it, knocking it to the ground. Attacks were traded for a while longer, consisting of scratch and tackle, until… Brendan's pokemon fainted!

A small cheer erupted and the female gasped, glancing around. She had failed to notice that a small group of 5 had cornered around, watching May and Brendan's pokemon battle. Two consisting of May and Brendan's mother's. May blinked in disbelief, and turned back to face Brendan, who seemed equally shocked. He put on a genuine smile, however, as he knelt down next to his fainted mudkip, returning it to his poke ball, as he mumbled, "You did well, buddy."

The male glanced up at May, and walked over to her side. "Well, well, well…" May couldn't help but smile sheepishly. "You may just have what it takes to make it to the elite four, May."

May struggled to fight off a forming blush. "Oh, I dunno about that… you were pretty good."

Brendan shrugged. "That may be so, but you di-" - "May!" - "Brendan!"

Brendan was cut off as two voices called out their child's names. May's mother pulled her daughter into a hug. "I saw your whole battle! I'm so proud of you!"

"It was a good try, son! You did just as well as May did!" The mother's praised the children, and pulled away, after a moment. Brendan's mother turned to face May, wearing a smile.

"I could heal your pokemon, if you wish." She offered, glancing over to her son, and May. The two teenagers nodded. "Wonderful! And while I'm at it, would you two like to come over for some dinner? To celebrate the fact you two have became trainers." Again, the two nodded with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>By the time Brendan and May had finished a delicious dinner of streak and salad, and their pokemon had been healed, the sun was just starting to set. Their mothers had tried convincing the two to atleast stay home for that night, but they had told them they'd be fine.<p>

May stretched her arm into the air, and waved to her mom. "Bye-bye!" She called out.

"Be careful, sweetie!"

"I will!"

"And don't forget to come and visit sometime, okay?"

"Okay, mom!"

"Have fun, sweetie!"

May only waved, before turning around with Brendan, and walking off, into the path ahead. First stop: Oldale town.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd I do? Let me know!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, May!" Brendan called, stopping in his spot, to turn around. Oldale town was just in sight, but May was still running around in the grass, looking for pokemon. When she encountered them, they would only run away in fear.<p>

"Just a minute!" May yelled, turning to him, and then back to the wild Zigzagoon. Brendan sighed deeply, and walked back over to her side, grabbing her wrist. "Oldale town is just in sight!"

May pushed him away. "Aw, c'mon!" She pouted. Brendan rolled his eyes. He was always the type to be in a hurry. He never did like waiting. Even if it came to May, his best friend.

"Tell you what, let's go to Oldale town and stock up on some poke balls and potions, first. Then, you can go crazy and catch as much pokemon as you want. Alright?" Brendan tried to reason with her. Of course, he'd want to catch some pokemon as well. It wouldn't be a bad idea to let his pokemon out of it's poke ball for a while, either. It would have to get to know it's surroundings, if it wanted to be powerful.

May loosened up. "Fine. That sounds good." She smiled gently. Brendan smiled in return, and the two made their way to Oldale town. It was a rather small town, with only a few houses, and a poke mart and poke center. A few adults were out on their front porches, watching their children play, while others were running off towards the tall grasses, with groups of friends, mothers shouting frantically for them not to get hurt, and not stay out to late. May had been to Oldale town before, but only because she would be making her way to Petalburg town, to visit her father. So, she never really took the time to admire the sights before her. And it was pretty heart warming.

Brendan glanced over to May. "Are we gunna go to the poke mart, or…?" His voice trailed off. May snapped out of her daze. "Uh… yeah, I'm coming. I was just thinking of what it'd be like to live here, instead of Twinleaf town… it seems so much more livelier, here." May laughed a little. Brendan only smiled in return, and cocked his head to the side, silently telling May to follow him. Of course, she did.

"We won't be able to buy a lot, since we're rookie trainers, but we will be able to buy a few potions and poke balls for cheap." Brendan explained, as they stepped foot into the store. It was small, but lively. A few people were shopping, with pokemon by their sides. The ching of a cash register could be heard every few moments with faint talking. There were rows and aisles of different products. May's eyes shined like this was all new to her. Of course, she'd been to a poke mart, and had seen all this stuff, but she wasn't as interested, as she was now. Brendan laughed at this. May only rolled her eyes, but a faint blush crept it's way into her cheeks.

The two parted ways, being able to go up and down aisles without running into trouble. Moments later, they rejoined at the register, with bottles of potions and poke balls. They both placed them on the counter in front of the lady. She smiled, as she scanned them. "Will that be everything for today?" She asked. Brendan nodded and flashed a smile, as he started to pack his bag. The two thanked the lady, and walked out. Bredan playfully knocked May's shoulder. "Think you'll be able to handle carrying that?" He asked. May shoved him back, just as playfully, but with a little more force, enough to make him stumble. "No, Brendan. I can't. I'm to weak. Can you carry my bag?" She asked sarcastically, leaning against his shoulder, pretending to be weak and frail. Brendan chuckled. "I think you'll be okay."

May smiled, picking herself up. "How far do you think we'll make it, before it gets dark?" She asked curiously." Brendan shrugged casually.

"Depends. How far do you want to go?"

May stopped to think for a moment. "Well… I would like to visit my dad in Petalburg, first of all." She nodded with a catty grin. Brendan would be in for a surprise. May knew that he didn't know May's dad was actually the gym leader. Brendan seemed suspicious, but interested, none the less. "Why isn't your dad living with you and your mum? Did your parents get divorced?"

May shrugged. "Something like that." Brendan took the hint, backing off. His parents didn't talk to each other a lot, since his dad was always researching pokemon habitats, and always cooped himself up in the lab, burying himself in book work, not coming home till late in the night. Brendan was glad that his dad got to take him out to study pokemon with him, though. It was really quite interesting. Atleast, that's what Brendan thought.

"Anyways, I want to show him the new pokemon I've caught while I'm there, so…" Her voice trailed off, as her eyes fell on the path leading to Petalburg, where trainers would encounter pokemon on the way. "Yeah, yeah. I gotcha." Brendan said. May grinned widely, gripping his wrist, pulling him away with her. At the moment, she was having to much fun being a trainer too even remember the jerks who had talked about her in bad ways.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, torchic! Use scratch, once more!" May commanded, pointing at the wild zigzagoon, which was growing weak. Torchic lashed out at the pokemon, feircly scratching the pokemon with it's hind legs. Unfortunately, torchic was growing weaker, since it had been hit multiple times with tackle. So May had to finish this battle up, quickly. The brunette pulled out a poke ball, feeling the zigzagoon was weak enough, and chucked it at it. A red light flashed, and the wild pokemon disappeared. The poke ball shook a few times, before it finished, signalling it had given in, allowing itself to be captured.<p>

Brendan clapped. He had been sitting on a large rock, watching the whole time. He himself had caught a pokemon, as well. A poochyena, much to May's dislike. He had promised not to let the Poochyena attack her, knowing that the brunette had been attacked by one in the past and was rather frightened of them now. "You're getting better at this!" He encouraged her, standing up, walking to her side. His mudkip and Poochyena followed after him.

May laughed, scratching the back of her head. At first, she had tried to capture a Seedot, but her torchic used a lot of power, when attacking, causing the pokemon to faint. She tried again with a taillow but May got to excited, causing the taillow to flee from fear. So, this was her first pokemon she had caught without fail. She had to say she was rather proud of herself. "Thanks!" May grinned.

"So, do you wanna head to Petalburg town now, or do you wanna catch some more pokemon?" The male asked, glancing up to the sky. It was getting dark, pretty fast. Time sure flies, when you're having fun!

May opened her mouth to speak, but she, too, realized just how dark it was getting. Her grin fell, and she sighed. "I geuss we could go, now." She said quietly. May was having so much fun! Grr, why did it have to get so dark so quickly? How unfair. Brendan chuckled. "We can always go on a hunting spree tomorrow. Just don't mess up again!" The male nudged her side, winking. May shoved him back, her eyes glancing away in embaressment. "Shut up, Brendan…"

The brunette started walking in the direction of Petalburg, but Brendan gripped her shoulder, stopping her. She spun around to face him, with a questioning look. "Aren't you going to heal your pokemon? Torchic looks pretty weak, and that zigzagoon sure took a rough beating." May paused. How could she not remember that?

"You're right…" May mumbled, and sent out her Zigzagoon, her torchic already out of it's poke ball, wobbling by it's side with bruises along it's body. Zigzagoon let out a cry, as it swayed back and forth, barely able to hold it's own weight. May smiled sympathetically at the pokemon, kneeling next to it, taking out two bottles of the potions, spraying them on her pokemon's wounds. "It's always important to keep your pokemon healthy. If you care for them, and love them, they'll care for you, and love you right back!" Brendan explained, nodding his head knowingly. May nodded. It was amazing how he knew so much… then again, he did pay attention in school, and his dad was the professor. May knew about pokemon, but, just not as much as Brendan…

She sent both of her pokemon back into their poke balls, feeling that they deserved some rest. Petalburg wasn't very far from where they were right now, but both of her pokemon did quite a bit of work today.

* * *

><p>The two walked into the town, and a man wearing a brown trench coat and a fedora walked over to them, glancing at them, up and down. May stiffened, until the man opened his mouth. "You two look like a couple of rookies, am I right?" The two glanced over at each other and slowly nodded at the man. "Do you know where the gym is?" The man continued. "It's important to check out the different gyms, so you can get stronger, If you challenge the gym, leader, you can get a badge, and that will help you get into the elite four. Would you like it if I showed you the way to the gym?" May loosened herself. He wasn't looking for trouble, or so it seems.<p>

She shook her head. "No thanks. I've been there before, so I know my way. Thanks anyways!" Brendan glanced over to May with a questioning expression, but May just giggled, guiding him to the gym, passing the man, who tipped his head in respect, allowing them to pass. "So you've been here before, huh?" Brendan questioned, as they stepped through the glass doors.

A young man, who couldn't be more than 20, wearing a green coat with brown, tossled hair, grinned upon spotting May. "Hello, May!" he greeted. "Are you here to see your d-" The man was cut off, as May slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Shh!" She hushed. Brendan raised a brow, all the more suspicious. The man pulled her hand off his mouth, and glanced over to Brendan.

"Is that your boyfriend, May?" He asked with bright eyes. May flushed. "No! He's my friend!" Oh how she wished he was, though! But he probably didn't like her like that… they were best friends. There was no way they could be anything more, right? Of course not. It was ridiculous. But out of the corner of her eyes… hey… was Brendan blushing? _'No, don't be stupid. It's obviously just your imagination.' _It was probably just because of the remark!

The man chuckled, keeping his eyes on Brendan. "Hey, man. I'm Mark." He introduced himself, extending a hand. "Brendan." The male nodded, accepting Mark's extended hand.

Brendan glanced over to May, then back to Mark. "You, uh… you two know each other?" He raised a brow. "Yeah. I work for the gym leader, giving hints to the trainers that enter, so me and May have known each other for a while now. Since we were pretty young." He explained, completely calm.

"Oh." Brendan nodded, accepting it. He seemed more relaxed. "Wait a minute…" Brendan's voice trailed off. "Your dad is the gym leader?" He asked in astonishment.

May gasped, though her eyes were full of laughter. "You've figured it out? Great! Come on then, I want you to meet him!" The brunette grabbed Brendan's wrist, and pulled him along with her. She turned her head, to wave to Mark. "See ya, Mark!" She called, before opening the door…. Only for her to remember she had to go through a series of doors, before she would be able to reach her dad. Luckily, the trainers weren't there to challenge her, so the doors were unlocked. She easily passed through the doors, while Brendan was busy being dumbfound.

"Dad!" May called out, brusting through the doors, releasing Brendan, to leap at her dad, and hug him tightly. Norman chuckled, as he spun his daughter around in the air, before placing her down. "Hey, May. What are you doing here? And who's your friend?" He asked, glancing over her shoulder to Brendan, who was just standing there, rather awkwardly.

"I'm Brendan." He introduced himself, raising a hand, waving to Norman. Norman nodded. "Nice to meet you, Brendan." "Like-wise."

Norman turned back to face his daughter. "So, what are you doing here? So late, too… does your mother know your out this late?" He laughed. May rolled his eyes. "Dad, I'm 15, now. You don't need to worry… what am I doing here? Well, I'm a pokemon trainer, now! Brendan and I both are!" She said happily, running to Brendan's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He was so warm…

Norman seemed shocked for a moment, but he put on a smile. "Well… that's great, May! Have you caught any pokemon?" May nodded atheistically, and glanced over to Brendan again. "Hey, Brendan, let's both show him our pokemon!" She said, practically jumping for joy. Brendan smiled. "Uh, okay." He said, fumbling around his bag for the two poke balls.

May raised a brow, as she took a hold of her own two poke balls. Was… he nervous? She'd have to ask him later. She personally didn't see the big deal, but that was probably because this gym leader just so happened to be her father. The two threw their poke balls into the air, and their pokemon appeared by their sides. Norman nodded, as he scanned over the pokemon.

"A torhic and zigzagoon… and a mudkip and Poochyena." He mumbled to himself. "Very well," He said after a moment of silence. "Your pokemon seem to have already taken a liking to you. I can see the both of you becoming very strong. Perhaps even strong enough to make it to the elite four!" He laughed. "But it will take time… you will need to further your bond, in order to become stronger. Are you two traveling together?" Norman asked.

The two nodded. "Very well. Brendan, make sure nothing bad happens to May, alright?" Brendan glanced over to May, then back to Norman. "Okay. I will." He nodded.

"Good." Norman smiled. "Do you two plan on going further, tonight? It's getting pretty dark…"

Brendan and May exchanged glances. "Do you want to…?" May whispered. Brendan shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It's up to you. We could go further, the closest town from here is Rustboro, but it'd still take a good amount of time.."

"I'd say you stay over night at the pokemon center. You can head for Rustboro tomorrow morning." Norman interrupted the teenagers. The two continued to stare at each other, until Brendan shrugged. "That's not a problem." May smiled. "Just be careful, you two. There are suspicious people outside in the night. Some really suspicious people indeed. Infact, the other day, when me and another trainer were battling, these thugs busted in, demanding that we hand over all the pokemon, or someone will get hurt… what did they go by… Team Magma, I believe it was. I luckily beat them, and they ran off, but they were suspicious characters, alright. Be aware of them, alright, kids?"

The two seemed shocked, and didn't say anything for a few minutes, but they nodded their heads, before making their way out. "We'll be careful. We're gunna go now… bye dad!" May called.

"Don't sleep in the same bed!" Norman warned the two, as they walked out of the door, causing May to flush deeply, of course. Mark wasn't there any more at the front, so the two figured he had gone home. There was a pokemon center not to far from the gym, so they had no problem getting there. They told nurse Joy they needed a room to stay, and she showed the two the way to the last room they had to offer. By the time they were in there pyjamas, it was at least 11:30. "Time sure flies when you're having fun…" May yawned, as she stepped out of the bathroom. Brendan was putting his bag to the side.

"That's for sure." He agreed.

"Y'know, I don't know why I was so hesitant earlier… today was a lot of fun! And I really can't wait to re live it all again tomorrow." May said, as she climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her legs.

"Yeah, me neither. But, I have to wonder… why would someone threaten another, demanding they hand over their pokemon… y'know. That story your dad told earlier. It doesn't make sense. That's just messed up!"

"There are some messed up people in the world, I geuss." May sighed. She too found it rather disturbing. She bit her tongue, as her mind began to wander. "H-hey, Brendan?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think we'll ever run into these guys… team magma, was it? Do you think we will? Oh, maybe going on this adventure was a mistake…" May continued, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, her elbows touching her knees, hunching herself over, her long brown bangs covering her eyes.

"No, no, no!" Brendan tried convincing May, taking a seat next to her, on the edge of her bed, touching her shoulder in support. "And even if we do, we can beat them. We're tough, we've made it this far…"

May looked up at him, with eyes saying, 'are-you-serious'. "Brendan, Petalburg town and Twinleaf town aren't very far from each other… that's not very far."

"I'm tryna comfort you here…" Brendan grunted.

"…Yeah, I know. Thanks. We are tough, aren't we?" May smiled.

Brendan brightened up. "That's the spirit. Now, don't worry about it! Only worry if they run into us. If they do… well, we'll beat them up." Brendan grinned, as he gently shoved May, in attempts to cheer her up. May shoved him back, with a little more force.

"Okay, okay."

"Now, get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us, tomorrow." Brendan said, ruffling May's hair.

"Yeah, okay. G'night."

"Night." Brendan walked over to his own bed, throwing the blankets over him, turning off his side lamp. May smiled, watching him toss and turn, trying to get comfortable, before turning her own lamp off, burrying herself in her blankets and pillows. "Goodnight, indeed…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting more into the fluff... atleast, I thought so. ;3 Also, some Wally x May and Wally x Brendan.**

* * *

><p>The brunette shifted in her sleep, the sheets beneath her making an audible sound. She wore a huge grin on her face, and her cheeks were painted pink. She was having a dream… a very good dream, indeed.<p>

_May and Brendan were walking along the shore of the beach near Petalburg. The sun was just starting to set. The two were holding hands, in nothing but swim suits. Their feet made imprints in the sand beneath their toes with every sets. Brendan stopped in his place, turning to face May, gripping her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes. May's mouth gaped open, as she stared back into his amber red eyes with curiosity. Slowly, he closed his eyes, leaning in to press a kiss against her lips. _

But… unfortunately, this good dream didn't last long.

_As Brendan with drew, with a satisfied smile planted on his face, the two were suddenly ambushed! Atleast four young men in a red and black uniform grabbed them, cornering them, demanding they hand over their pokemon, if they don't want to be harmed. May refused, and Brendan tried pushing them away, guarding May, until one of the men took out a knife and-_

May's eyes snapped open, and she practically flew upright, breathing heavily, her skin coated in a light layer of sweat, her eyes wide with shock. "Boo."

"Ah!" May yelled, throwing her hands into the air. She looked over to the side of her bed in alarm, to see Brendan sitting there with an amused grin on his face. He was already dressed for the day.

"You idiot!" May huffed, her voice turning bright red from the shock he had caused her. And… remembering that dream, and what happened before the two were ambushed. The brunette yanked on the sides of Brendan's hat, pulling it harshly over her eyes, pushing him aside, quickly getting out of bed.

Brendan laughed, as he stood up. "You looked as if you were having a bad dream-" "And you decided to scare me?_!" _May interrupted him, her face mixed with horror and shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was your dream about?"

"I… I-" May stopped, thinking about how the dream had gone from sweet, to horrific. She bit her lip nervously, wondering if she should tell him or not. Well… maybe not the first part, at least. "Uh… I dreamt we had gotten jumped… I don't remember most of it." May lied, pathetically. She never was good at lying. And she most definitely always remember what happened in her dreams. And she would tell almost anyone about the dreams she would remember! But when it came to Brendan, she found it hard to… especially with a dream like this one.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "I can tell you're lying."

May didn't respond. "…I don't wanna talk about it." She replied stubbornly.

"Whatever you say." Brendan sighed. "But, May, we're best friends," The male took May's hands in his, rubbing his thumbs against the back side of her hands comfortingly. "So, y'know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. Just remember that." He offered a smile, as he looked into May's eyes with compassion.

May was beginning to feel a little déjà vu here… although, she knew the chances of Brendan kissing her was pretty slim. Maybe dreams could be better than reality… The girl looked away, feeling herself flush from the amount of eye contact, mumbling, "Thanks, Brendan." under her breathe.

"Anyways, May, get dressed! We have a big day ahead of us! First, we're gunna get breakfast downstairs, and then we're gunna head for Rustboro City and battle the gym leader! Sound fun?" Brendan asked, nudging May in the side.

May nodded, able to meet his gaze again with a smile. She grabbed her bag, and headed into the bathroom, quickly changing into her outfit she wore yesterday. She didn't really get it dirty yesterday, so she figured it wouldn't be a big deal. She brought a few other outfits, but she preferred wearing her favourite orange shirt and shorts. She'd wash them tonight, at the next pokemon center they'd stop at.

May came out of the bathroom, slinging her bag over her shoulder, joining Brendan, who was patiently leaning against the door frame.

* * *

><p>After having a breakfast of bacon and eggs, and healing their pokemon a final time before hitting the road, they were off.<p>

"I wish we had a map…" May complained, as the two walked along the path that would lead to Rustboro. "I don't think we need one. We're perfectly fine, I know my way!" Brendan exclaimed, proudly.

"Oh, you've been there before?" May questioned. Well, she certainly wouldn't be surprised, if he did. His father was professor Birch, so they probably traveled the world together at one time. "I sure have!" Brendan grinned. "Show off…" May grumbled under her breathe. You would think, being the daughter of Norman, the gym leader, you'd get to travel all over the world. But no. Her dad had suggested they go explore Hoenn together at one point, when May was about seven or eight, but her mother had her doubts. And he was still a famous gym leader. He couldn't easily take a day off from being a gym leader. What if trainers wanted to battle? Norman loved his daughter, but work always seemed to come first. May hated that.

"Uh…" May gripped Brendan's shoulder, as she noted the endless series of trees and grass before her. A forest. "What?" Brendan questioned, glancing over to his friend, who seemed to be growing cold feet. Again. May nervously glanced around at her surroundings, biting her lip.

"Are you sure this is the way to Rustboro…? You don't think we're lost, do you?"

Brendan glanced behind him, Petalburg just barely in view anymore. "Well, if we were there moments before, we certainly couldn't be lost…" Brendan mumbled under his breathe, mentally face palming. "Do you want a piggy back ride?" The male offered sarcastically, stretching out a hand in front of May to take, if she accepted.

"Oh, I'd love that." May laughed.

"…You serious?" Brendan's eyes widened.

"Nah. Not unless you want to carry me." May winked, leaning against him.

Brendan pulled away hesitantly. And there it was again! It looked as if he were blushing! He only cocked his head to the side, silently telling May to follow after him. The forest was rather peaceful. Sun filtered in through the gaps in the trees, a gentle breeze rolling by occasionally. Pokemon were chasing others, and some were being confronted by trainers. Trainers were battling each other, trying to catch pokemon, or playing games with their friends. May smiled at the sight, feeling confident once again. Maybe it was just that dream that was getting to her, causing her to get cold feet moments ago.

The two walked in silence, until Brendan felt the need to bring up the conversation of Rustboro once again. "By the way… have you already forgotten? We went to school in Rustboro. And we had to walk. So, obviously I know my way there. Do you still not know…?" His voice seemed rather cold, though his eyes told a different story.

"…No…. I didn't forget…." May denied. Brendan chuckled, turning away from her. Behind his back, May slapped her forehead, feeling dumber than ever. How could she forget something like that?

May opened her mouth to try and fill in the awkward silence between the two, when suddenly, there was a air splitting scream. May's head snapped up in horror. "W-what do you think that was?" The brunette asked, clinging to Brendan's arm in fear.

"I dunno, but we better go find out!" Brendan said with determination in his eyes, as he struggled out of May's grip, instead gripping her hand, lacing his fingers in between hers, running in the direction of the scream. May was filled with horror, and yet, she couldn't help but admire how Brendan always seemed to put others before himself. The two could have gotten out of there, stayed out of trouble, but instead, he was willing to go find, and help the owner of that air splitting scream.

The two turned a corner, to see a young boy, around the same age as Brendan and May, cowering on the ground, a Poochyena standing over him, a young man in a red and black uniform standing above the pokemon and boy, with a fierce look on his face, his pupils dilated. "Give me it! Hand over those papers!" He snarled.

'_Wait a minute…" _May thought, as she looked over the man. He looked just like the people who ambushed her in that dream! Wait… could this be one of the people her father warned her about?

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, as if it would make the man dissapear. In his arms, were the papers, which he hugged tightly to his chest. "N-No! L-Leave me alone… I-I need t-to deliver these papers to m-my uncle!" He begged with mercy.

"Hey!" Brendan yelled, stepping into the scene. The man in uniform looked up, his eyes containing pure crazy. "Who are you?" He yelled. The pooch yen's attention snapped to Brendan, snarling at him, causing the boy on the ground to flinch, and hug the papers closer to his chest.

"I'm Brendan, and if you're going to pick a fight with this guy, then you're picking a fight with me!"

That caught the grunt's attention. He turned away from the young boy, his attention fully on Brendan, now. While he had the chance, the green haired male got to his feet, running over to the protection of May, cowering behind her. He shook violently behind her, as he wrapped his arms around her wait, burrying his head into the arch of her shoulder in fear. He had messy green hair, and was rather pale. His breath was heavy, and he wore a loose plain white shirt with green pants and shoes. May turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him, stroking his back, in attempts to comfort him. "Hey, it's okay, now. don't be afraid… I'm May, by the way." May smiled gently. "W-Wally. I'm Wally." He said, squeezing her tighter.

"So, then I suppose you're picking a fight, huh? Well, bring it on! I'll show no mercy, not even to a kid. C'mon, Poochyena!" The grunt barked, and the pokemon put on a feirce face, standing in a defensive position.

"If that's the way you wanna play…" Brendan mumbled, and pulled a poke ball from his belt, tossing it up in the air. A mudkip popped out, letting out it's battle cry, as it glared at it's foe with intimidating eyes. "Mudkip, use tackle!" Brendan commanded before the grunt had time to give an order. The mudkip charged towards Poochyena, slamming into the pokemon, causing it to flinch. It didn't seem very affective… This might not be so good.

"Ha! That's the best you've got? Poochyena, use take down!" The grunt commanded. With a snarl, the dog pokemon slammed into mudkip, causing it to practically go flying to the side. However, the Poochyena flinched, it's hind leg giving out. Obviously he didn't know take down could cause the pokemon to be hit by recoil, if used. To bad the Poochyena was still up, though. And mudkip was already weak from just that one attack.

"Get up, mudkip!" Brendan commanded. The fish pokemon stumbled, getting to it's feet, letting out a weak cry, but got back into an attack position. "Now, use water gun!" The pokemon did just that, spraying a mouthfull at the dog pokemon. This time, it did do damage. Quite a bit.

Meanwhile, Wally flinched, covering his ears from the noises being made, trying to burry himself deeper into May, as if it would make the noises stop. And May's attempts at comforting him weren't working. "You aren't use to this, are you…" May mumbled. Wally shook his head violently. "No, I'm not!" May glanced around, seeing that the grunt and Brendan were still battling it out. "C'mon, let's go hide…" May mumbled, and pulled him aside, into a near by bush. The noises were still there, but not as feirce.

Wally was breathing heavily. May raised a brow. Come to think about it, he was still awfully pale, and he seemed rather thin for his age. To thin, almost. And the way he was breathing… it was like he had just ran a marathon. "Hey, are you alright…?" May asked. Wally shook his head, as he put a hand to his chest. "No… Can't breathe…" He said in between breathes. May quickly reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of water, handing it to him.

Wally glanced at her, silently asking if it was alright. "It's okay, you clearly need it." She nodded, insisting he do. The boy unscrewed the cap, and put the bottle to his lips, chugging it down. "Thanks…" Wally said, handing the bottle back to the brunette. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you. If I wasn't so sick and frail, we wouldn't be in this situation right now, would we?" He laughed hoarsely. His breathing was still heavy, but it didn't sound like his lungs were being torn apart. Which May supposed was good, but it still made her uncomfortable.

She only nodded, not knowing what to say. "So, what are you doing out here…?" She asked.

"I-I had to deliver some papers to my uncle in Rustboro…. When that guy, uh, he called himself a magma grunt or something… I-I don't really know… h-he attacked me, and yeah…" Wally explained, occasionally stuttering and tripping over his words.

"H-hey… can I lean against you…?" Wally wondered aloud. May shrugged. "Why not?"

"So… is that a yes?"

May nodded, and with a long sigh, Wally rested his head against May's shoulder. He seemed to calm down a lot more. "You said your name was May, right? Can we be friends?" Wally asked, looking up to her with innocent eyes.

May smiled. "Sure!" "Thanks… since I'm so sickly, I don't have a lot of friends." Wally laughed nervously. Before May could open her mouth to reply, Brendan stepped in front of the pair, wearing a huge grin.

Wally looked up to him, his pale cheeks growing as red as a cherry. Carefully, he stood up, walking over to Brendan. As did May. "Didja beat him, Brendan?" May asked. Brendan laughed. "Yup! He put up a good fight for a while, but I sent him running for his money! He won't be bothering anyone anymore, if he knows what's good for him." Brendan glanced at the blushing Wally, as he said this.

"Y-your name is Brendan….? I'm Wally… thank you for saving me…" Wally said in a horse voice, just barely audible, before pulling Brendan into a tight hug. Brendan laughed nervously, as Wally hugged him longer than he had expected. Awkwardly, he patted Wally's back in return, which only caused Wally to hug him tighter.

May's left eye twitched. Wally may have been thanking Brendan, but at that moment, she felt so jealous! She wanted to hug Brendan tightly like that! And the way Wally was blushing… wait, did he have a crush on Brendan, too?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, not much to say, so, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>May stubbornly walked slower behind the two boys, her arms crossed, and a pout on her face. Wally was clinging to Brendan's arm, like he was his girlfriend. It ticked May off. She wanted to be able to do that! It must be nice… May had asked Wally why he continued to cling onto Brendan, and he had sheepishly replied, saying that he was still frightened after what happened with being ambushed by team magma. Brendan seemed rather awkward about it, but ignored it, being the nice guy he was. Too nice, maybe…. Heck, Brendan has even asked May if she wanted to join them, and told her, alone, that there was nothing going on, and that she didn't have to worry. But no. She didn't care. She'd be stubborn, and walk behind them.<p>

The brunette just hoped that they'd get out of this forest, _soon_.

Okay, maybe this wasn't _all_ to bad. She did manage to catch another pokemon. A surskit! But, still, she wasn't all to found of this forest. Too many bug pokemon, Wally clinging onto Brendan, and the fact that there could be another Magma grunt hiding around the corner, just waiting to ambush a group of little kids.

After what seemed like eternity, the damp, darkness was coming to an end. There was a light. May could feel herself grinning, feeling pumped up again. Forgetting that Wally was still by Brendan's side, May took a step forward, tapping Brendan on the shoulder. He glanced over, with a look in his eyes saying, "get this kid off of me." May chuckled.

"I'll race you to the end of the forest!" May challenged, running off in front of him.

"You're on." Brendan accepted, slipping out of Wally's grip, chasing after May.

"W-wait!" Wally called after the two, dumbfounded that he had just been left behind. The boy glanced around hesitantly, making sure that there were no Magma grunts watching, before breaking into a slow job, occasionally tripping over twigs and stones, already finding it hard to breathe.

Meanwhile, Brendan was catching speed, close behind May. She glanced over to him, with a triumphant grin on her face. "I'm winning!"

"You got a head start!" Brendan said in between breathes, running faster. Before the male knew it, May had stepped out of the leafy forest, throwing her hands in the air in victory. Brendan hadn't realized this, and crashed into her, knocking the two of them to the ground. "Whoa!" May gasped, as they fell against the grass. "Oops." Brendan chuckled, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink, as he rolled off of her. They layed there like that, for a moment, just looking up at the sky. There were a few trees blocking the sun, but rays of light shone down on them, making them feel at peace. May almost felt like falling asleep right there and then… but she couldn't. Not in front of Brendan.

After a moment, Brendan got to his feet, stretching out his hand. "You may have won that time, but, next time… oh, next time. Let's just leave it at that." Brendan winked, as May placed her hand on his, and he pulled her up to her feet. May expected Brendan to drop her hand, now that she was on her feet… but he didn't. In fact, he only smiled, as he looked into her eyes, fiddling with her fingers. May blinked. Was she dreaming? Was this a continuation of that dream she had, minus the team magma part? No. It was all to real to be a dream. "…Brendan?" May squeaked, her eyes shifting to her feet, feeling that they had made eye contact for to long, and it was awkward now.

Brendan opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by- "Breeeeendaaaan! Maaaaay!" A panicked Wally called out, running towards them, with teary eyes. "Why'd you leave me?" He asked, dashing to a stop, and wrapping his arms around Brendan, burying his head into his back.

Brendan and May sighed deeply. The moment was ruined. What moment? Well, whatever moment that was, it was still ruined. Even though the two had just met this kid, he was already getting on both of their nerves. May, because she got the feeling this kid liked Brendan. Brendan, because of how clingy Wally was around him. _'What happened to traveling with just Brendan…?' _May wondered. Wait. didn't Wally say he had to deliver some papers to his uncle earlier? In Rustboro, right? Did this mean they could get rid of him, after that?

May mentally jumped for joy.

"Sorry about that, Wally," May said, scratching the back of her head. Just be nice to him until they get to Rustboro. Yeah. "But I was just _so_ tempted to race Brendan to the end of the forest." She nodded.

"Yeah, sorry." Brendan joined in.

Wally sighed. "It's alright… lucky you guys can run… being so weak and sickly, it's hard to even jog for me." Wally laughed, trying to make it so that it wouldn't be awkward. But that didn't work very well. Brendan and May already felt awkward. What was there to say to that?

"Anyways, Rustboro is just up ahead. Wally, if you want to deliver those papers to your uncle, we better get going." Brendan smiled, before shooting a glance to May. "When will he leave us alone…?" His eyes asked. It's not that the two didn't like Wally, he was an okay kid. He was just to clingy, and sickly. If he were to travel with the two all over Hoenn, he'd slow them down, for sure! What he needed was to be in a hospital, or something, where he could be cared for. Then, maybe he'd be able to go on an adventure without a problem.

"Oh… right. Yeah, okay. Let's go then." Wally mumbled under his breathe, seeming disappointed. For a moment, May felt sorry for the little guy. It must be tough being so frail and sick. May sighed, as she glanced up to Brendan. "Soon." her eyes said, as she nodded.

Brendan sighed deeply once more, before they set out to Rustboro.

* * *

><p>Rustboro seemed bigger than May had remembered. Or had she not tooken the time to truly appreciate the sights, will she attended school here? Probably the later. The pokemon school… May's eye twitched, just thinking about it. But a part of her wanted to go back, swing the doors open, step in like a champion, and show everyone just what she's become. It was tempting…<p>

"So, where exactly do you have to drop off these papers?" May snapped out of her thoughts, turning back to Wally and Brendan. The boy pointed his thin finger to a tall building, towering above all of the stores and houses.

"Devon corporation… that's where my uncle works. That's where I have to drop off these papers…" Wally explained. "Uh, they make different types of poke balls, like… great balls, I think they were called… I don't know much about them, since I'm always cooped up in the house… but I have learned a few things about what they do." Wally smiled faintly. Again with the self pity. Oh boy.

As soon as Wally was finished, May turned her attention back to the pokemon school she and Brendan attended, not to far from where they stood. Brendan's gaze followed May's, upon to the school. "What's up, May?" Brendan asked.

May shrugged. "I dunno… I'm considering going back to the school."

Brendan's eyes widened. "Why? You don't really wanna give up being a trainer, do you? We've come this far! We can get even further! And besides, I thought you hated that school…"

"No, no, I don't want to stop being a trainer! Are you stupid?" She wiped around to face Brendan. "I wanna go back for a brief moment, so I can prove to everyone that I will get somewhere in life!" She explained, forgetting the fact that Wally was still among the two.

"Want us to come?" Brendan offered.

May seemed to maul it over for a moment. "Um…. No. I'll go in alone. But, if you could wait outside for me, that'd be great."

"Uh, guys." Wally cut in, after being silent the whole time.

"We could do that." Brendan nodded, ignoring Wally.

"Guys?" Wally waved his hands in front of the two, trying to catch their attention.

"Great! Let's go now, then!"

"GUYS!" Wally yelled. The two turned their attention to Wally, who was gasping for air, after yelling so loudly.

"What?" May asked.

"Um, well, I had an idea… if May wanted to go do that, then I was thinking that me and Brendan could, uh, go deliver these papers… and then meet up with you after wards. W-would that be o-okay, May?"

May was silent for a moment. But what if something went wrong in the school, and Brendan wouldn't be there to comfort her afterwards? What if Wally took a really long time and the two got lost? The town was rather large…

"Um… Devon C-corporation isn't to far from the school, so…." Wally mumbled.

"…Yeah… okay. You guys go do that." May answered, after mauling it over. Besides, this was something she had to do herself. All this time, Brendan had to encourage her to go on, when she got cold feet. She had to do something on her own. She couldn't chicken out so much. She had to prove to everyone that she'd become powerful. Even more powerful then they would.

* * *

><p>So the group went their separate ways. Brendan and Wally wondered off to Devon Inc, and May made her way to the school. If she remembered correctly, they'd be learning about the history of pokemon.<p>

The brunette stepped in front of the door to the school, putting on a determined face. There was no backing out now. Lifting her head high, she swung open the door, stepping in. Students turned in their chairs, and the teacher turned away from the board. Whispers broke out. May was silent, as she scanned her eyes throughout the group of students. They were all the people she hated. "May. What a surprise to see you here." The teacher spoke up, clearing his throat. "Have you decided on becoming a student again, and stop slacking off?" Damn. He seemed harsher than May had remembered.

"Yeah, May. What are you doing here?" A girl snorted. One that May particularily hated out of everyone in the school. Leaf. May put on a smile though, closing the door behind her, as she stepped in further.

"Actually, no. I didn't come back to be a student. Quite the opposite, actually." She answered, as she began to walk up the aisles of desks. People continued to whisper.

"Then what are you doing here?" The teacher was quick to shoot her down. May smiled widely at him, then back to everyone else.

"Why are you smiling so stupidly, May?" Leaf mumbled, snickering.

May turned to face her, slamming her hands down on the desk, leaning in close. "Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I'm gunna be successful in life." She said.

Leaf snickered again. "How can somebody like _you_ become successful, when you dropped out of school?"

"I dunno, Leaf. How do you get so many guys to like you, when you're just a little _bitch_?" May lowered her voice, her eyes glowing with anger.

Leaf was speechless for a moment. "What are you doing that's so _great_, May?"

Whispers continued. The teacher was trying to get May and Leaf to stop, but they couldn't hear him. It was like they were in their own little world, caught up in each other's wrath.

May stood up, then. She wanted everyone to hear this. "What am I doing that's so great? I'm being a trainer! Not only is it educational, but it's a lot more fun than being cooped up in this boring classroom!"

Gasps and "wooo's" erupted from the class.

"That is enough! May, if that's all, then you may leave! You're no longer a student here, so you shouldn't be here!" The teacher interrupted everyone. May shrugged. She was done anyways. "Whateva you say. Oh, but, piece of advice. Don't be so boring. Your teaching methods put people to sleep." May smiled sweetly to the teacher. He seemed taken back, shocked.

May then turned back to Leaf. "Oh yeah, stop wearing such short skirts. And don't stuff your bra. It's not attractive. Piece of advice." Leaf blinked in astonishment.

And with that, May walked out of the school, without a care in the world, leaving the class dumbfounded. As soon as she stepped foot outside of the school, she jumped for joy, squealing to herself. "I did it! I did it! Ha! That'll show them!" May shouted. She looked around, to see if Brendan was anywhere near here. He wasn't. Was he still with Wally? Oh well. She didn't care about that anymore. She just wanted to tell him what happened, and how great she felt!

The brunette glanced around, to see if the two boys were anywhere in sight. They weren't. Or so May thought, until she heard. "May! May!" The boys voices calling for her. She looked to her right, seeing the two running straight for her. Wally having difficulty, Brendan easily keeping pace. They slowed to a stop, though panic was written all over their bodies. "You've gotta come quick!" Brendan urged. "There's been an accident!"


End file.
